Mutant's Reign
by D.P.Master01
Summary: Tonight would be the night to be remembered. For on this night, Sky, TrueMU, and Deadlox would never be the same. Sent to a world that is Distorted and cruel, they must now prove to the resistance that they are to be trusted while trying to find a way home. However, the world is against them, it would seem. After all, how can one prove be a hero... when you're already the villain?
1. The Night to be Remembered

**Mutant's Reign: Chapter One**

**The Night That Would be Remembered.**

The red fingers of the dying sun slowly slipped from the cool glass that was the darkening sky. Recruits, all of which roamed the Team Crafted base, trudged back to their dorms, making room for those with the grave-shift. The deadly droning of the demons that dominated the darkness slowly made themselves known to the stars. Tense, yet restful, the cool night air felt, brushing those with its ghostly fingers, leaving behind only a chilly kiss. Tonight would be a night to be remembered, and not just by those that stalked the land under the black sky.

Scurrying around inside the tallest tower of the east wing was none other than Setosorceror and his friend, Deadlox. While Seto worked at the brewing stand, keeping a careful eye on the potion that was brewing, he would occasionally call out the name of an item, which Deadlox would then retrieve. This steady yet random beat kept both Minecraftians awake, despite the disappearing rays of the bleeding sun. Glowstone lit the room ominously, casting long, fingering shadows towards the center of the room, where a large portal stood, untouched and closed.

"Seto?" came the voice of Deadlox in a loud whisper, not wanting to break the wizard's concentration too much.

"Hmm?" Seto replied, eyes never straying from the potion.

Deadlox eyed the strange portal in the center of the room cautiously. Most Minecraftians that had any experience with portals knew that, even when inactive, a portal could be very dangerous. An example would be the Nether portal, since obsidian attracted mobs and made them spawn more frequently at night.

"Why is there a portal in the middle of the room? Also, where does it lead?" Seto frowned, but kept his attention on the potion as he sprinkled in a bit of glowstone dust. As the potion's color turned to a mystic gray, he sighed and answered, "It's a portal I read about in a book of mine. Netherwarts." he called.

Deadlox gave him the item as Seto continued, "You see, when I was training under my teacher, I used to go and read her advanced magic books in my free time. I read them so often and reread them even more, so that I knew every book in that study." He popped three Netherwarts into the potion and gently swirled it. The gray gained traces of a sickly pink. "One day, I found a book that hadn't been there before. I asked my teacher about it, and, after she looked through it, she confirmed that she'd never had it beforehand." Seto stirred in a spoonful of Magma Crème and called "Redstone."

Deadlox looked around a bit, searching through the many supply chests. He waited patiently for Seto to continue as he searched. A few moments later, Deadlox found the item and turned to see Seto shaking ever so slightly. The hand that was gripping the side of the block that held the brewing stand was white; the other covering Seto's face. As Deadlox approached him, he could hear shaky breathing. Deadlox gently placed a hand on Seto's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Seto pulled his hand away and looked at his friend with a grateful smile.

Taking the redstone, he continued, "She passed away about a year ago while attempting to save a small village child from a burning building. She didn't make it out, but the child did, and with a message: Everything goes to Setosorceror." He added the redstone. "So, after going through all of the books, I found this portal diagram. I managed to build the physical portal. However..." Seto smiled as the potion bubbled slightly, changing colors to a light orange, like the sunrise. He grabbed the potion carefully and turned to face Deadlox, "The item needed to activate the portal... I've personally never heard of it." He paused, gently stirring the potion with the spoon from earlier, his face thoughtful. "Actually, no, I have heard of it. But it comes up so rarely, and no book I have explains it, that it's an object that's easy to forget about."

Deadlox blinked at Seto and tilted his head slightly, a questioning look plastered on his face, "What's the item?"

Seto put the potion down by the stand and replied "It's called 'The Essence.' It's mentioned in multiple books, though even talking about it's rare. As a result, I know next to nothing about it."

Deadlox nodded and asked "Ok, if this item's so rare, where does the portal lead? Can I see the book?"

Seto walked to an old, oak desk and picked up a black book. "This is it. Supposedly, it takes you to an undiscovered dimension." He handed it to Ty, who had followed him to the desk.

The worn leather that kept the pages together was flexible and soft, the edges ripped and strangely yellowing. But what really made Deadlox stop and shiver at the sight of the book, was the silver emblem.

The emblem was in the shape of a creature that combined the three worst mobs in Minecraftian history: The Ender Dragon, the Wither, and, the God of mobs himself, Herobrine. The thing had the Ender Dragon's body, its wings spread into a V-shape. Instead of having two forearms, the creature had three necks. The right and left heads had the form of the Wither, its ghastly, rotting mouths opened in an eternal screech. The middle head was the only thing even remotely 'human,' seeing as it was the head of Herobrine. His grin was that of a madman's, wide, stretching from ear to ear, his white eyes squinted yet wide. The entire thing was outlined in the brightest silver, while the rest was different shades of said color, excluding Herobrine's pearl eyes. The six orbs seemed to follow your every movement, constantly provoking unrest from deep within.

Being forced to rip his eyes away, Deadlox shook the unrest away and flipped the book open. The yellowing pages were fragile between his fingers, all of the notes written in a dark-purple ink. Eventually, Deadlox found the page. The page was more detailed in the information, such as how each block should be enchanted and why those particular materials, but otherwise gave the exact same main points that Seto had said.

Suddenly, the birch wood door slammed open, the loud bang startling both Deadlox and Seto. The orange potion nearly fell, but Seto managed to save it just in time.

"Deadlox! You here, buddy?" shouted Sky, his right foot raised slightly. In the center of the white birch wood door was a brown-black, some-what goopey imprint of the bottom of Sky's shoe. He strolled on in and headed towards Deadlox.

TrueMU poked his head in and said "Sorry, Seto, but Sky and I wanted to see Deadlox." He, too, walked in.

Seto sent a weak, but venomous glare at Sky, yelling "Sky! You stained my door!"

Sky looked nonchalantly at the door for a brief moment before looking back. "So? It's just mud."

"It was worth a hundred diamounds!"

Sky shrugged with the same expression still on his face as he continued to walk towards the two.

Seto scowled, angered, but decided to let it go... For now.

"Anyways, Deadlox! Me and Jason are bored! Want to do a map with us? It's parkour!" Sky exclaimed excitedly.

"Actually, he's the bored one. He just dragged me along for the ride," Jason justified.

Sky rolled his eyes under his sunglasses, but it went unnoticed by everyone. He noticed the book in Ty's hands and perked up. "Hey, what's that?" Before Deadlox could answer, Sky took the book away and examined the page. TrueMU, peered over Sky's shoulder, curiosity getting the better of him.

After a few moment of studying the page, Jason turned towards the portal. "An unknown dimension...?" His whisper was barely heard.

"Dude, that's so cool! When will it be ready?" Sky asked with interest. It wasn't everyday someone could explore an entirely new dimension, after all.

Seto sighed, scowl still present, and replied "Unfortunately, it may never be done. Without any idea as to what 'The Essence' is, I won't be able to activate it." He snatched the book back. "Besides, if we did go, we'd have to activate it somewhere else. I don't want my work place infested with strange beasts, as entertaining as it might be." Sky gave Seto a weak glare as he put the book back in its original spot.

It was then did Seto remember his potion. Attentively, he picked the potion up and called out "Ty, do we have any ground obsidian left?"

Deadlox perked up at the mention of his name and began to look through the supply chests swiftly. Adam and Jason simply watched, unsure what to do. As he searched through the last chest, Ty frown and replied, "No, I think we used it all." He turned towards Seto. "Not even a grain left."

Sighing, Seto gazed cagily at Sky and True, as if determining how much trouble the two could cause before his return. The silence that began to settle was constrictingly coarse. The scrutinizing gaze of Seto made the two Minecraftians uncomfortable. After what seemed like hours but was only a few moments, Seto broke the rough, awkward silence. "Listen, I need that powder to finish the potion, and, while I would normally kick you out, I don't feel like fighting today. And, even though Deadlox is here, I don't trust you three together in a room full of magical items. So, while I'm gone..." Seto leaned forward a bit, eyes narrowed, voice full of warning and promise, "Don't. Touch. Anything. Understand?" Seto didn't wait for a reply, seeing as he grabbed the potion and hurriedly walked to the door. Upon seeing the mark, he sighed and mumbled under his breath before closing it. The only other sound for a while was Seto's quieting footsteps.

Deadlox blinked before saying "Wait, he doesn't trust me?"

Jason shrugged before looking out the window at the starry plane.

Sky grinned and said "That doesn't matter! I say we explore!"

Ty frowned. "I've done that hundreds of time. Nothing would be different."

Adam thought for a moment before a small, mischievous smile found itself on his face. "How 'bout we... Oh, I don't know..." He went up to Jason, and, before anyone knew it, yanked Jason's helmet off and was next to Ty. "…Play Keep Away?"

Jason whipped his head around, his short curls of hair seemingly glued to his head. He glared at Adam and shouted "Give that back!" before running towards Sky.

Adam dashed away at the last second before taking off towards another corner of the room, laughing the whole time. The two sprinted around the portal in a large circle. Deadlox grinned and leaned against the desk, watching the two as they ran.

"Ty! Help me!" True yelled at the man, keeping as much attention on Sky as he could.

"No, Ty! Help me!" Adam somehow got out between his laughs.

Deadlox watched the two for a moment more before shouting "Pass it!" Sky grinned more- even though it shouldn't have been possible- and threw the helmet.

"Traitor!" Jason yelled, even though he was smiling.

The three played their game for a while, laughing and running and jumping and throwing. Eventually, Jason remembered his jetpack and almost caught the helmet. In order to pass it, Ty and Adam ran close to eachother for a trade-off, but Jason flew straight towards them. True rammed into the other boys and the three of them tumbled and rolled on the floor a little, stopping only when they hit the portal.

As the three laughed, the portal quietly sparked to life. Golden rays began to shine, making the boys stop and stare at the once-dormant portal. They scrambled to their feet and quickly backed away, True hurriedly putting his helmet back on. The three had questioning and confused looks as a wind began to pick up, the portal getting stronger in both brightness and connection.

A second, smaller glow appeared from just below Sky's neck. "Wha- What the-?" Sky stuttered, startled by the sudden glow from his amulet.

The portal suddenly sent out a concentrated beam of what seemed to be pure energy. It hit Sky's amulet, sending him flying backwards into the wall. He landed hard on the floor.

"Sky!" Ty and Jason screamed as they ran to his side.

"Ugn... Wha...?" Adam groaned as he slowly pushed himself up, with the help of his friends. A sphere of purple light left his amulet and floated towards the portal. It was absorbed by the portal, changing the soild golden light to a foggy, dim green.

Suddenly, the portal began to suck up anything that couldn't withstand the pull of the wind. Books, papers and bottles flew into the misty, green light, disappearing with a subtle flash. Ty, Adam, and Jason managed to stand their ground for only a few minutes before Ty was lifted off his feet and drawn towards the black hole. Jason allowed the wind to take him so he could get Ty. Just before Deadlox was sucked into the portal, he was grabbed by Jason, who was using his jetpack to go against the suction. It wasn't long before Adam, too, fell prey to the wind.

Now, with two people on Jason's back and forced to go against the wind, his jetpack began to strain itself. The door flew open, and Setosorceror looked inside with a horrified expression. Without letting go of the door with one hand, he reached in, trying to grab Jason's.

They were only an inch apart when the jetpack gave out.

The wind ripped True, Deadlox and Sky away from Seto, and each one was sucked in. "Ty, Adam, Jason!" Seto screeched, lunging forward to enter the portal...

Only to have it close before he could enter.

"No..." Seto whispered. He went around the room in a frenzy, splashing potions and performing spells and using items and scanning the old, leather book, but nothing worked. Nothing worked, and now, they were gone. Gone... "No... No, NO, NO!" Seto yelled. The portal glistened, the many contents of the potions, spells, and other things glittered menacingly in the glowstone's light. It taunted him, chanting over and over again, words that struck him from deep within...

**Nothing.**

_**Gone.**_

_**Your fault.**_


	2. The Distorted World

**So I'm sorry for the wait, but it's up know, so I hope you enjoy! Just before Halloween, too! I would like to thank my editor, Rebma98 for not only editing but typing this chapter. It's very much appreciated! Go check her out on Deviantart! **

**Also, not in this chapter, but in a few future ones, there will be hilarious content that is somewhat questionable. This is a T rated story for a reason, so I just want you guys to understand that.**

**With that said, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind screamed as it rushed past Jason's ears, numbing his mind like he'd had to listen to hours of the loudest music. Even through his suit, he could feel the force of the wind and the rate at which it moved. It was only because of his helmet that he could see his friends. He couldn't tell if the two were conscious, or if it was the wind moving them, but he could tell one thing:

If something didn't catch them now, there'd be a very bloody stain on the approaching sand.

Looking at his jetpack, he tried to get it to start, but all that came out was smoke.

"C'mon! Start, dammit!" he shouted, the wind's screaming making it nearly impossible to hear. The jetpack fizzled, and, with a small whine, started up.

"Yes!" Jason screamed. He rushed down and grabbed Sky, who was closest to the ground, and then caught Ty. However, all he did was slow their fall.

At a much slower pace than before, the trio smacked into the desert sand, throwing blocks everywhere. Jason's jetpack gave out a crunching sound, signifying its destruction.

'There goes another one...' Jason groaned mentally.

"J-Jason! You ok, bud?" Adam squirmed his way off of True so that he was kneeling next to him. True gently pushed the unconscious Deadlox off to the other side. "Other than a demolished jetpack, a major headache, and an aching body from being used as a cushion? Just fucking peachy." He groaned and removed his helmet to rub his sore head.

Adam gave a small, sheepish smile and looked up at the sky. His smile disappeared, eyebrows furrowed. "Hey... Aren't night skies supposed to have stars?"

True turned his attention to the sky above. Adam was right; there were no stars at all. The moon looked more like an eclipsed sun, the center a black hole, absorbing anything that got close. A crown of faded, sickly light pronounced the pit. The night sky itself was the blackest he'd ever seen. But, despite the endless dark field and resident black hole, the desert itself glowed as it would on a full moon, which is why he only now took notice. It also explained why he could see Sky and Deadlox so well.

"The Nether...?" Jason trailed off. He took a moment and listened to his surroundings. "I don't hear any mobs, either... What's going on?"

A groan was heard from Deadlox as he sat up and said "Why are we- oh, wait. Never mind."

Jason snorted and Adam chuckled at the statement.

It was silent for a while, then Ty asked "You guys see the sky-?"

"Yeah, Sky pointed it out," True interrupted.

"Oh. Alright," Deadlox replied nonchalantly.

The trio stayed there in a peaceful silence, the glass pieces catching and reflecting the light from the sand beautifully. Papers flew away on the occasional wind, looking like white doves against the black void.

Adam was the one to murder the tranquil silence. "We should really make a shelter... Before the mobs decide to stop hiding."

Deadlox groaned "I know, but..."

True nodded slightly. "Alright. Let's get up."

His body protested, but Jason got up anyways. Adam followed suit, as did a demurring Deadlox. Quickly, they dusted themselves off and climbed out of the small crater they'd created. Sky looked up at the portal and frowned, for it was way up there, barely a speck against the inky blackness. He pushed his sunglasses, which had miraculously stayed on, further up the bridge of his nose before turning his attention back to Jason, who was also looking at the sky. However, he was judging where they would be going from where they were.

The 'moon', which was slightly behind them, motioned that they were currently facing west, their backs to the east. To the north, an orange, unearthly glow blazed while the darkness seemed to get even darker towards the south.

"Judging by the... Uh... Moon, if we go north, we should reach some sort of... Light source. Notch knows what it really is," the spaceman said, unsure yet fascinated by the lights to the north. "I say we head that way. Do either of you guys have blocks we can use to craft or make a shelter?"

Ty and Adam looked through their inventories, skimming over all of the items. "I've got sevens sticks, two coal, thirteen wooden planks, an iron sword, and an iron shovel," Deadlox listed.

"Meanwhile, I have forty-two bars of my precious budder, a budder sword, three sticks, seven coal, a crafting table, and five steaks," Adam reported.

"Ok. I have five sticks, three chicken, an iron sword, seven coal, and three wood planks," Jason said.

The group split up the items as evenly as possible before they headed in the direction the lights were. The closer they got to the lights, the longer the glow became, as if it stretched through the entire horizon. But, at the same time, mobs were slowly coming out of hiding the longer the glow became.

'This is gonna be a long trip' TrueMU decided.

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of them, a small, four legged creeper no bigger than one block stared at the trio from behind a nearby cactus. It gasped upon seeing the three of them crawl out of the hole and backed up a few blocks.

"_I-Impossible…_ " It whispered in its strange, cryptic language. Making a mad dash in the opposite way of Sky, Deadlox, and TureMU, it stated to thin air "_I must tell the master immediate_ly!"

* * *

"Notch... Damn it... How many are there?" Deadlox panted, hacking away at yet another zombie.

"I... Don't know..." TrueMU replied. A spider attempted to bite him from behind, but Ty stabbed its head, effectively killing. "Thanks," Jason mumbled. "Welcome," Ty replied.

"Guys! It's done!" Sky's voice sounded out from behind. While the other two kept the mobs busy, Sky had been building a shelter. "Get in!"

"Come on, let's go!" True shouted.

The duo scrambled through the small hole that served as the temporary door. Sky sealed it up before the monsters could follow them in.

"So..." Deadlox panted. "That thing... In the sky... Wasn't a moon?"

Only a few minutes before, the mobs really came out. The 'moon', now believed to actually have been an eclipsed sun, had set. The real moon and its stars came out, matching the glowing sand with an actual night sky.

"No... Apparently not," Jason answered. "Something is clearly wrong with this dimension, though. Without the sun, the mobs won't burn. Let's hope they decide to leave us alone."

"Jason... Jason, I'm startled," Sky whimpered, shrinking back into his corner a little.

True patted Sky's back, murmuring "There, there, Sky. There, there." Jason glanced around the shack.

The building itself barely had enough room for them all to stand, let alone sit. It was three blocks with wooden planks as the ceiling and one block wide. Some of the walling was made of sand, since Sky had wanted to save as much of the wood as possible. A single torch was placed on the wall to prevent any mobs from spawning. The groans of the zombies and the clanks of the skeletons and the hisses of the spiders were definite amongst everything, making the three Minecraftians worry.

It was silent for a while before Deadlox said "It's a good thing this wood is hard, huh?"

Sky grinned. "You got that right." He stroked a block and continued. "Just feel this wood. It's a good thing it's sturdy!"

Jason gave a slightly tired sigh. "Yes. And, I think the wood gets even harder the more the mobs bang on it." He smirked under his helmet.

Sky chuckled and Deadlox grinned. At least the night wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

The trio had dozed off after a little while of cracking jokes about wood and mobs. When they came back to reality, the outside world was quiet. Sky groggily broke a sand block and peered outside. The eclipsed sun had finished rising, and he could see a few mobs still wandering around, but not as many as before.

Deadlox blinked at Sky and asked "So, how does it look?"

"Not too bad. It's strange, though... The mobs are disappearing. Guess they still don't like the sun. Even if it is eclipsed." Sky started to break a wood block to leave the small shack.

The trio walked out of their shelter and into the open air. They gathered the wooden planks and continued on their way.

After about an hour of walking, they saw the shadows of a village in the distance, the orange glow making them appear black.

"Maybe we can get someone to help us?" Sky suggested.

"It's worth a shot. Besides, as much as I love you guys, I really don't want to spend another night in a cramped wooden shack," Jason said.

With renewed energy, the trio ran towards the village. But, as the village became clearer and clearer, they noticed something they hadn't been able to tell from a distance.

One, the village was completely destroyed, with only the shells of the houses remaining. Two, half of the village, which was pure stone, was in a biome that looked like the Nether.

The entire village had fairly good-sized craters that had a darkness creeping out of them, slowly and carefully, the orange flames being the only thing to keep them at bay. But, even the flames themselves seemed corrupted, both flame and glow eerily dancing on an unfelt wind. The shells that were once houses were rotting, a dank, suffocating smell being produced from seemingly nowhere. There were no corpses, nor any sight of a living being, but there was a lingering feeling of a pair of eyes that always watched and listened.

Adam shivered. "I don't think anyone's home..."

"Nice observation, Captain Obvious," Deadlox grumbled.

"You're welcome!" replied Sky.

Jason shook his head and cautiously walked towards the remains of the village. The others followed. "I guess this realm has a Nether biome..." Jason noted quietly. He went to explore said biome.

He'd only walked ten steps into the Nether biome when a ring of fire surrounded him.

"Jason!" Sky and Deadlox screeched.

The fire closed in around True, who was looking desperately for an escape.

Sky managed to calm down a little from his shock and shouted "True! Isn't your suit fire-proof?"

Jason blinked and mentally face-palmed. He shouted back "It's fire resistant, but it should keep the damage to a minimum!" He braced, ready to jump. "I'm coming through!"

He sprinted the small distance that was left between him and the fire. Jumping at the last moment, his suit touched the flame, and, at first, it felt normal, but something was off. True felt a small, tingling sensation pass throughout his body, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He felt the fire's temperature, the insanely hot heat running over his body, burning him slightly. And, as his foot touched the floor on the other side of the wall, a searing pain blossomed all at once, overtaking all senses like an instinct.

He heard a scream and a cool surface press against him. The scream was ear-splitting, so intense that he wasn't sure if it was his own. The flowering pain, which got worse and worse, raised the volume of the scream until it was silenced all together. It demanded worship, his immediate attention, like an impatient child.

Then, he knew nothing

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Jason's scream drowned out the sound of the fire wall, which on its own was loud enough. Deadlox and Sky sprinted to their fallen friend, hoping the damage wasn't as bad as they believed.

"Ty, you grab his feet, I'll get the arms. We need to get him out of that biome, now," Sky commanded, expression vacant.

Deadlox did as he was told, and together, the two pulled the unconscious TrueMU out of the Nether biome and back to the desert side of the village.

Sky pulled off Jason's helmet, believing that he'd see third-degree burns. However, all he saw was a little patch of red here and there, as if he had accidentally fallen into the fire for a brief moment. He felt the unconscious man's face, and it felt only somewhat warmer than usual.

Sky looked at Ty, a mixture of worry, confusion, and relief in his eyes. Deadlox continued to stare at Jason, eyes narrowing and put a hand to his chin.

"What happened to him?" Adam questioned.

Ty was silent for a while before he replied "I think... That was a magic trap."

"A wha-" Sky started, only to be hit on the back of his head. Hard.

Deadlox's eyes widened, and he backed up. As Sky sunk into unconsciousness, he saw Ty look up at the attacker with wide, confused eyes. A small fearful whisper, almost lost to the increasing volume of everything else, graced Sky's ears before he blacked out:

"Husky?"


End file.
